Way to Happiness
by GirlBender L
Summary: ...Y desde ese entonces no necesité aquellos almuerzos adornados con deseos, porque todo lo que deseaba ya estaba frente a mí, conmigo, a mi lado. / -Hagu, querida, no sabes cuánto me alegra haberme enamorado de ti. –


_**N/A: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Honey and Clover, y realmente me costó, porque este es un anime tan bueno y sentimental que… ay, no sé… solo no pude expresar todo lo que quería. Disculpen si hay alteraciones en las personalidades de los –valga la redundancia- personajes.**_

_**La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que Takemoto y Hagu quedaran juntos. Pero ni modo, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere y para eso están los fics, jajaja. Pero en fin, este fic es algo así como que un final alternativo, creo. Y listo, ya no los interrumpo más.**_

* * *

.

.

**Way to Happiness  
**_-Por GirlBender L-_

_._

_._

Luego de tomar caminos separados, al concluir la universidad, fueron años los que tardamos en volver a reunirnos. E inexplicablemente fue después de eso que mi amor por Hagu se volvió correspondido, al punto en que cuando cumplimos tres años de noviazgo decidimos casarnos. Y desde ese día en que nos unimos para siempre, Hagu nunca, nunca paró de enviarme panes con miel y tréboles para el almuerzo.

Siempre estuvieron ahí esas pequeñas hojas verdes, durante dieciocho meses, sin falta alguna. Siempre, hasta cierto día miércoles de un mes de abril…. Y me preocupé mucho, porque quizás había hecho algo mal para que se enfadara, o dejara de quererme. Por eso salí corriendo al apartamento que compartíamos en aquel tiempo cuando terminó mi jornada laboral, asustado como nunca de la probabilidad que tenía en aquellos momentos de perderla. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era yo un mal esposo, alguien incompetente? ¿Acaso ella estaba cansada de viajar de ciudad en ciudad, y de verme restaurar templos? ¿Quería regresar a su aldea a pintar?

Tropecé y caí mil veces por todo el camino, pero ni la lluvia de esa noche me iba a impedir llegar. Abrí la puerta con desesperación en cuanto logré localizar la llave, y no pude callar mi boca al momento en que inconscientemente grité su nombre.

_-¡Takemoto-kun!-_ me recibió sonriente, saliendo de nuestra habitación. Y aún con mis ropas empapadas la estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos. _–E-estas todo mojado, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Hagu, sé honesta conmigo. ¿Soy un mal esposo, he hecho algo malo?-_

_-¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?-_

_-Nunca, desde que nos casamos, han faltado los tréboles en mi almuerzo. Ni siquiera cuando ha sido la tarea más difícil del mundo conseguirlos…- _Y bueno, si bien era cierto que sonaba como algo superficial y meramente ridículo, para Hagu y para mí jamás lo fue. Esos tréboles significaban algo especial, y que no los enviara me causó muchísimo pánico.

_-Yo lo siento.-_ me besó, colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Al cabo de unos segundos se separó un poco de mí, nada más para verme a los ojos. _–No eres un mal esposo, ni tampoco has hecho nada malo. Es solo que… Takemoto-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que creía yo acerca de los tréboles?-_

_-Pues que daban suerte.-_

_-Pero no solo eso.- _sonrió –_Yo también decía que al enviarte esos tréboles cada día, te estaba deseando mucha felicidad, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y creí que hoy no la necesitarías, porque tengo una noticia maravillosa. Pero debes irte acostumbrando a no tenerlos en tus comidas de vez en cuando, porque dentro de unos nueve meses ya no podré ir a recogerlos siempre.-_

_-¿Nueve meses? ¿Hagu, a qué te refieres con eso?-_

_-Takemoto-kun, vas a ser padre.- _

Y ahí mismo la cargué y la balanceé por el aire. Reí lleno de alegría y nervios, y comencé a planear con ella lo que haríamos en cuanto naciera el bebé. Ocho meses después cargué a una pequeña niña rubia en mis brazos, muy hermosa, parecida a su mamá. Y desde ese entonces no necesité aquellos almuerzos adornados con deseos, porque todo lo que deseaba ya estaba frente a mí, conmigo, trayéndome felicidad.

_-Hagu, querida, no sabes cuánto me alegra haberme enamorado de ti. _–

.

* * *

.

_**N/A (2): se aceptan críticas, correcciones y reviews. Un gran abrazo desde Guatemala :D **_


End file.
